


Through a Dark Glass Very Darkly

by KoreArabin



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blood, Genital Torture, M/M, Romance, Skinning, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 17:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoreArabin/pseuds/KoreArabin





	Through a Dark Glass Very Darkly

"I like it better with its face cut off." The very much _ex_ -client twitches, his face peeled away and hanging from his chin in a dripping red flap of flesh. 

"Oh, it's still moving." The sound of a weight of flesh sliding, wet and slippery, accompanies the gurgled moans. "Wow. Fuck. Aren't guts the most difficult things to hold together?" 

Jim claps his hands as if he's been given the most wonderful gift in the world ever. "Fuck it in its - whatever - Sebby. Find a hole to fuck and do it. Give it a last little bit of romance - after all, it's eaten its cock, and its balls, so there's not much of that for it now, is there?"

Sebastian sticks his rock hard cock into the ex-client's throat, the lack of skin making his penetration a shoe-in.

"Come in it." Jim toys idly with the knife Seb used to skin the fucker's face, before he slit its belly open. Sebastian doesn't need encouragement. With a roar, he comes, through the haze of blood, fear, shit, and death. Into its throat. "It" shudders and chokes.

"End it." The thing that once had genitals, and a face, and internal organs, gurgles.

"No, Sebbikins. On second thoughts, leave it. Let it savour your yummy cummy gifty thingy. Fuck knows, it might enjoy it for another few days yet."

Sebastian manhandles Jim to the ground, forcing his blood-covered cock into his mouth. "Suck my cock clean, babes. Suck it good and I'll slice you open just how you like when we get home. I'll even let you lick the knife clean."

Jim's eyes go wide. "Really? _Promise_ , tiger?"

"Yeah, sweetie. You're too adorable. You'll get your treat. Suck it up."


End file.
